


Writer's Block

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: "You can't claim writer's block whenever you're slightly inconvenienced."
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



"Writer's block," Varric says, waving his hands in an exaggerated shrug. "Nothing I can do about it, Sunshine."

"You can't claim writer's block whenever you're slightly inconvenienced."

"I'd hardly call you an inconvenience."

Bethany narrows her eyes even as he chuckles. "Nice try at flattery. I meant you can't claim it's writer's block when you're clearly just being lazy. Write your book."

"Writing's hard," Varric says. "This, this is easy. Let's just do this."

"We did _this_ twice already, so get up. I'd rather know what happens in chapter eighteen."

Varric hauls himself out of bed like it's the most monumental task he's ever been given and throws a pair of logs on the fire, which has burned down since they got in for the night.

"It's late -- early even."

"And you promised your editor you'd have it done three days ago."

"It's cold out here."

"You can come back to bed when you're finished."

"I'm running out of excuses, Sunshine. Help a guy out here."

It's Bethany's turn to laugh. "Two more pages, then. Just finish two more pages and you can do the rest in the morning."

"You're letting me out of our bargain?"

"I'm as merciful as I am beautiful."

"You are," Varric agrees, grabbing for his pen. "That makes me as lucky as I am beautiful."

Bethany laughs again and rolls onto her stomach, pulling the blankets snug around her bare shoulders. Propped up on her elbows, she fixes him with a stare.

"Are you just going to watch me write?"

"I distinctly remember you spending an awful lot of time earlier just watching me work, so yes, I'm going to watch you write."

"I can't promise a show like you put on, but I'll try."

He finishes his pages in record time and all but dives back into bed with her.

"There, was that so bad?"

"Truly torturous."

"Are all writers such complainers?"

"Yes, every one of us. I should bring you to one of our meetings. Just screeching and lamenting, across the board. We can barely make it through roll call half the time."

"Remind me again why I put up with the teasing?"

"Well Sunshine, I'm a lovable rogue."

"Mmhmm, must be it." Bethany kisses him firmly on the cheek and lies back down.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight Varric, you'll have to finish that chapter in the morning before you're allowed a good morning kiss."

"What about the writer's block? Have you no soul, woman?"

She kisses him again, smothering all final complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Black Emporium <3
> 
> Thanks to Toshi_Nama for betaing. <3


End file.
